Strictly Business
by Love-PRN
Summary: She tried her best not to mix business with pleasure, but he made it hard for her not to break her only rule. AU [JackxElsa]


**Image can be found on tumblr: diwine-waro**

**Decided to write an incredibly long one-shot just for the hell of it, hope you enjoy! Reviews are encouraged and welcomed :) **

* * *

Her name was Elsa, and she was the president of Arendelle incorporated. Her family was known to be the owners of every ski resort in Arendelle. Her father started the business in his mid-twenties and the company took off by the time Elsa had turned eight. She spent every weekend with her father at the ski resorts and was fascinated with what her father had created out of his own two hands. When both her parents passed away, the company was given to her and her sister Anna.

By the time she was 16, she knew that she would be taking over the family business. She was 21 when she graduated early from the University of Arendelle with a Master in business and management and was already swarmed with business offers the minute she was handed her diploma. By the age of 22 she was already promoted to vice president and handled all the business transactions for the ski resorts the company owned. And now at age 24 she was the youngest person in her company's history to hold the title of president.

She was calm, cool, and collected, earning her the nickname "the ice queen." Her platinum blonde hair was always tied neatly in a bun, and she rarely wore anything other than her black pinstripe business suit. She was fair in all her decisions and rarely spoke to anyone. Her face was always composed, in her past life she must have lived as a queen.

His name was Jack Frost; he was 23 when he became an employee of Arendelle incorporated. He also graduated from the University of Arendelle with a Master in business and management a year after Elsa. Once school had ended, he applied for a job at the company around the time Elsa became vice president. He was interviewed by none other than Elsa and was more nervous than he ever felt in his entire life. He had a carefree and easy going nature, and yet something about this woman made him a nervous wreck. Despite this, he was given the position as executive assistant to the ice queen herself.

He was initially intimidated by Elsa who never spoke more than a few words to him unless absolutely necessary. She always addressed him as "Mr. Frost," a title that made Jack cringe; it was far too formal for his taste. He insisted that she call him by his first name, but she refused. She told him that it wasn't "professional." And that was how their relationship was like for the first few month, but eventually the ice queen started to warm up to him.

The first time he called her "Elsa", she froze in her chair and told him immediately not to call her by her name; but after a while she stopped flinching. He brought her coffee every morning, surprising her with little notes and jokes written on the side of the cup and every so often she would give one of her rare smiles before turning her attention back to her work. Their conversations began to increase in the number of words exchanged, all though most of the time it was him talking and her listening.

He ran errands for her, stayed at the office on late nights finishing paperwork with her, and spent more time with her than anyone else. And yet, he still knew almost nothing about her other than the way she liked her coffee.

One day in the middle of the summer, Jack was called into Elsa's office. She told him that she had to attend a very important business meeting with the CEO of Guardian's Head Quarter. He knew that Elsa wanted nothing more than to secure a partnership with them, but Arendelle Incorporated had a long lasting rivalry with a ski resort in the Southern Isles. She laughed bitterly at the thought of President Hans striking a deal with President North before she could. The week-long trip was to be held in two days in Corona and to Jack's surprise, Elsa asked him to accompany her.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked incredulously. "Why?"

"You are my assistant, and I will be needing assistance," she said. "It's as simple as that."

He chuckled and gave her a small salute, "as you wish madam president. What time should I come pick you up?" She shook her head saying that she would take a cab to the airport, but he insisted on giving her a ride.

"You do know our flight leaves at 4:55 in the morning, right?"

"That's all right I'll probably be too excited to even sleep that night! Corona is so beautiful; I can't wait to see the place!"

"Jack, this is a business trip, it's not all about fun and games."

Jack gave her a wide grin, "You called me Jack."

Elsa turned her face away from him, "Just pick me up from here."

Elsa let him off work early that Friday afternoon so that he could have the rest of the evening to pack and catch up on sleep. Around two in the morning, he drove to the company and was surprised to see one of the lights still on. He entered the building and took the elevator to the top floor. He stepped out and saw Elsa typing away on her computer.

"I guess the rumors are true, you really do live in your office." Upon closer inspection, he noticed her eyes were slightly blood shot and the bags under eyes were more noticeable than usual. "Have you been here since I left?"

"Of course, I have to make sure this company is still functioning in my absence."

"This place will be just fine, so stop worrying you workaholic! You've done a great job as president to ensure this company will still be running at its maximum efficiency when you get back." He grabbed her suitcase in the corner of her office, "Now c'mon, let's get going!"

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal boss it's just a suitcase, I'm happy to carry it."

"Not just for that, for what you said."

He stopped before they entered the elevator and gave her a smile. She followed him to his car, and they drove to the airport. He hummed happily as they boarded the plane; he was acting like a child about to go on his first plane ride. He talked with so much excitement that Elsa couldn't help but feel amused.

"Elsa you look tired even more than usual, why don't you get some sleep? We're not going to get there for a few more hours."

"I can't, I need to look over my notes for my meeting with President North tomorrow." Jack snatched her folder away from her.

"H-hey, give that back!"

"No can do, now be a good little president and go to sleep."

She scowled at him, "you are the definition of annoying."

"And yet you still keep me around," he gave her a teasing smile. She stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arm, and turned her body away from him. "Aww is someone giving me the silent treatment now?"

She paused for a moment and realized how childish she was acting. Jack gave back her folder on one condition: that she allows herself a few hours of sleep before heading to the hotel.

"Pinky promise," he held out his right pinky and waited.

"Oh honestly we're not five years old," but nonetheless she hooked her pinky with his; he smiled with satisfaction, closed his eyes, and was asleep within minutes. She wondered if she should continue to look at her notes but decided not to go back on her word to Jack. She closed her eyes and a wave of exhaustion took over her instantly.

A stream of light from the window hit Jack's eyes as he woke up a few hours later. He looked next to him seeing Elsa resting her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly and tried to make as little movements as possible to let her continue sleeping. He looked at her closely; even in her sleep she still remained poised. She stirred in her sleep; Jack closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. She opened her eyes and tensed up immediately upon realizing that she had allowed herself to lie on Jack's shoulder. She turned away from him as he pretended to wake up, not mentioning what had just happened. They sat in silence for the rest of the plane ride there.

_Day One. _

When they finally landed, they headed to the luxury hotel that both of them would be staying at. Jack animatedly talked the entire car ride there. When they arrived, he was practically jumping with excitement. "This is definitely a different kind of resort than I'm used to. I can't wait to explore the place! We definitely have to check out the pool Elsa!"

"You go ahead; I have to go prepare for my meeting."

Jack gave her a pout, "but Elsa, we just got here! Your meeting isn't until tomorrow, why are you preparing for it now?"

"You go have fun."

Jack watched her head to her room and sighed, deciding not to run after her to change her mind. He unpacked his clothes and changed into shorts and a shirt. He made his way to the pool and stretched out his arms, happy to be relaxing in the sun. It was going to be a great week.

_Day Two._

Elsa woke up early that morning and got ready for her business meeting. She wore her usual black suit and tied her hair up in a bun, not a single hair out of place. Around nine she and three other company representatives sat around a table waiting for President North to arrive. To her annoyance, President Hans was seated next to her. She tried her best to ignore him as she focused on the large Russian man that had entered the room.

The meeting had dragged on for hours; Elsa felt exhausted when they were finally dismissed. She had given an impressive presentation, highlighting the success of her company. She was pleased at the compliments and praises President North gave her. Elsa was almost back to her room when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and was staring at the face of her rival.

"Hans."

"Elsa."

"And what do I owe the pleasure," she said curtly.

"I just got off the phone with President North, and he practically begged me to make a deal with my company," Elsa felt her heart drop to her stomach, but she continued to show no emotions as Hans spoke. "I'm off to seal the deal at our business dinner later tonight."

Elsa glared at him, "Nothing is official yet."

"We'll see," he smirked and left. Elsa clenched her fingers into a fist and mentally counted to ten to calm her frantic thoughts; conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Jack turned around the corner and saw Elsa.

"Hey there boss! Want to grab some dinner—wait, what's wrong?"

She turned away from him, "It's nothing, go away."

"Elsa, c'mon, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, leave me alone."

"That can't be true, just please tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong," she turned to face him, tears threatening to spill from her blue eyes. He had never seen her upset and was rendered speechless. "I'm about to lose this business deal, that's what's wrong. I needed this partnership, and now everything that my parents worked for—" she stopped herself; she had never mentioned her parents in front of anyone since they died.

"Elsa…Are you okay?"

She blinked back the tears in her eyes and regained her composure. "I'm fine. I think I will retire for the rest of the night. That will be all, Mr. Frost."

_Day Three. _

Elsa woke up that Sunday morning feeling guilty at how she snapped at Jack last night; she knew he was only trying to help. She sighed, got dressed, and headed to his room. She knocked on the door, no answer. Great, was he avoiding her now? Elsa walked dejectedly back to her room. She had to mentally prepare herself for tonight's dinner party with the other companies. President North would be making the announcement of who he would pick to work with. The image of Hans' gloating face plagued her mind, only making her feel more miserable than she already did.

When she got back to her room, she found a light blue dress hanging on the door knob. Attached was a note that said "for tonight"; there was nothing else written. Elsa brought the dress inside to admire it; it was absolutely exquisite. The simple black dress she had packed to wear paled in comparison. She tried it on and it fit perfectly.

She blushed slightly at how revealing it was. It hugged her curves nicely and had a slit on the side that exposed her entire left leg. Elsa examined herself in the mirror and debated on whether or not she should wear this to the dinner party; she looked at her reflection again and decided to wear it. She did her makeup differently and let her hair down into a French side braid; she tilted her head and smiled slightly at how different she looked. There was a knock on the door and when she opened it, there stood Jack with a bouquet of red roses; he was dressed in a black suit and a tie matching the color of her dress.

"Ms. President, it's almost time for the—" he stopped when he saw her. "Whoa, you look amazing."

Elsa felt her face go red, "I look okay, and you're not so bad yourself." This was the first time Elsa noticed how handsome he really was, the suit really did look good on him.

"Are you kidding me? Look at you! Just…wow," he ran his hand through his white hair. "You should dress like this more often, you look just…wow."

Elsa suppressed a smile, "You said that already."

"That's right, silly me. And before I forget," he handed her the flowers. "Those are for you."

"Thank you, they're lovely," roses were her favorite flowers, did he know that? She put them on a dresser nearby, "Jack, before we go I just wanted to apologize about last night."

He put his hands up to stop her, "no need to apologize. Now let's get going so everyone can see you wearing the dress I got you!"

"You got me this dress?" she asked, her eyes widening in complete surprise.

"Oh shoot, that was supposed to be a secret," Jack pressed his hand to his face. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I've never worn a dress this beautiful."

"Well good its way better than those other dresses you always wear. And may I say blue is definitely your color," he grinned, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Elsa hesitated for a minute before linking her arm with his, "let's go."

They both arrived to the main ballroom of the hotel. Music was playing in the background and there were many people everywhere talking cheerfully. Jack led her to one of the tables and left to get her a drink. She noticed Hans sulking in a corner by himself when President North approached her; she immediately stood up and greeted him.

"Elsa, you look quite stunning! Did you go and buy a new dress to celebrate the good news?" he chuckled.

Elsa looked at him in confusion, "What good news?"

"Didn't your assistant tell you—Ah Jack there you are my boy!" She turned around to see Jack holding two drinks in his hands, smiling brightly at the two. "You've got yourself a fine employee here Ms. Elsa!"

"Oh North, please you're embarrassing me," he laughed.

"Better be careful, or else I might just offer him a job at my headquarters!" they both laughed. "Well anyway, congratulations partner," he shook her hand as she tried her best to absorb in all the information.

"We'll send over the paperwork tomorrow to legalize everything, but tonight we celebrate our new partnership!" Elsa nodded her head, still in a daze as President North excused himself to go talk to the heads of the other companies. Jack waved his hand in front of Elsa's face, "Hello? Earth to Elsa, are you still here?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Jack, "Did that just happen? Are we the official partners of Guardian's Head Quarter?"

"Silly Elsa," he teased. "Did you not just hear what he just said?"

"B-but how? Hans told me yesterday that he was practically the new partner…"

_Flashback_

_"You're making a mistake." _

_President North looked up from his chair to see a white-haired man breathing heavily, as if he ran all the way from the other side of the hotel to the conference room where the CEO resided in. "If you make a deal with Hans, you'll be making the biggest business mistake of your life." _

_North looked at him with an amused face, "Really now, and what makes you say that?" _

_"I use to go to the ski resorts in Arendelle every weekend since I was nine, and I'll have you know that Arendelle Incorporated makes you feel like you're home. I've watched Elsa and her father come visit the resort, and I've never seen a more dedicated family. And I've seen her work harder than anyone else to make sure that her father's company continues to prosper and that everyone is enjoying themselves. If you want to make a deal worthwhile, choose Arendelle Incorporated. " _

_North chuckled, "You sure seem to know a lot about this company, and who may I ask are you?"_

_"I'm the executive assistant of Arendelle Incorporated, Jack Frost sir." _

_"Well Jack Frost, you certainly have given me a lot to think about."_

_"I hope I did sir," he looked at the CEO straight in the eyes. "You're not going to find that kind of place with anyone other than with her."_

_"Well it looks like I'll have to rethink my decision now won't I?" _

_End flashback. _

Elsa stared at him in amazement, "you said all of that?"

Jack grinned sheepishly at her, "well yeah, of course I did, and I meant every word of it."

Elsa threw her arms around Jack and hugged him. He immediately got red in the face but returned the embrace. "A simple thank you would have sufficed."

"Thank you so much Jack," she let go of him feeling slightly flustered at her sudden actions. She looked up to see him smiling at her; she returned the smile with one of her own. It had been awhile since she smiled, and now she couldn't stop thanks to Jack.

"Hey I love this song, let's dance!" He took her hand before she could protest and led her to the dance floor where they danced for the rest of the night.

_Day Four. _

Elsa woke up early the next morning feeling like she was on top of the world. Her hair was still in a messy French braid from last night and she was in her pajamas when she got up to do some work. She was reading through the papers that North had sent when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and was greeted by a cheerful looking Jack holding coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Whoa, nice pajamas," she looked down horrified, forgetting to change into something more professional looking in front of Jack. It was the first time he seen her in something so casual, and he couldn't help but grin at the sight of his boss trying to hide behind a chair to conceal her blue snowflake pajama bottoms.

"J-Jack what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to drop off some breakfast—are you working? You're unbelievable," he laughed. "Give yourself a break, woman!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and immediately regretted it, "Don't be absurd Jack, I need to do this!"

"Let me do it," she wrinkled her nose at his suggestion. "I mean it, I can handle it. Why don't you take a nap or something?"

"I haven't napped since middle school," she admitted.

Jack got up and threw a pillow at her head, "Give into the temptation, you know you want to."

"You are such a bad influence," but she did have to admit, a nap did sound pretty good right now.

"It's why you keep me around," he teased. "But seriously go to sleep, I'll take care of everything."

Elsa hesitated for a moment before heading towards the bed, "Okay I'll sleep for a little bit, but if you need anything you wake me up immediately, understood?"

"Aye, aye captain," he saluted her, and she felt the upper corners of her mouth twitch. "Sweet dreams Elsa."

She drifted off to sleep, and when she woke up she could see the sun setting outside of her window. She immediately got up from her bed and saw Jack still sitting at one of the tables reading through the documents.

He looked up and gave her a smile, "well it's about time sleeping beauty."

"Jack, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your rest! And besides, you look awfully cute all cuddled up in bed; I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up." She blushed at the mention of the word "cute." She was about to argue some more when her stomach growled loudly; Elsa gasp and held her stomach in embarrassment.

Jack howled with laughter, "Sounds like someone's hungry, c'mon let's go get dinner."

"T-together?"

"Of course together, now get dressed unless you want to show everyone those snowflakes on your butt."

She threw a pillow at his head, "Shut up and give me a few minutes to change."

He gave her a devilish grin and winked at her, "does madam president need some help changing out?"

"G-get out!" her face was entirely red as she pushed a laughing Jack out of her room.

_Day Five. _

Elsa was beginning to change, that was something Jack happily noticed. After dinner, they returned to her room and stayed up all night talking, and for once it was Elsa doing all the speaking. She was laughing, teasing Jack, and showing him another side he didn't know existed.

Elsa knew she was changing as well. She never felt more relaxed in her life, and for once her mind wasn't full of thoughts of work and business deals. Instead they were filled with her conversations with Jack.

"Did you know that I use to go to the main ski resort all the time when I was younger?"

"I went every weekend with my father, but I don't remember ever seeing you."

"That's because I was too shy to talk to you, I had the biggest crush on you when we were younger!" Both blushed when he said that and Jack quickly switched topics to their time at the University of Arendelle. Elsa enjoyed talking to Jack and to her surprise she found herself opening up to him; he was breaking down the walls she so carefully crafted all these years.

"Am I a little too…intense?"

"You, intense," he pretended to look at her in mock surprise as she playfully punched him in the arm. "Maybe just a little, you need to loosen up."

"That's probably why no one likes me at the company."

"What are you talking about, everyone loves you! You're our precious president; we would do anything for you." This made Elsa secretly happy.

"There is one thing I do regret with this whole business thing."

"And what's that?"

"I worked so hard all these years to be the perfect person to run the company after my parents died that I forgot to give myself a childhood. I use to be so…happy but now all I feel is tired."

"I noticed that, you were always so full of energy when I saw you at the ski resort. But you have to let yourself relax once in a while or else your hair is going to turn whiter than mine!"

"I don't know Jack; I was never good at relaxing and just letting go."

"Well at least promise me that when you're with me, you will try."

"I'll try."

"And you know, your parents would be so proud of you, I know I am."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Well yeah, I mean look at you! You've grown up to this successful, intelligent, beautiful woman—why are you smiling?"

"You called me beautiful."

Jack blushed, "well I mean…yeah I do think you are beautiful. I hope that's okay to say."

Elsa smiled shyly at him, "It's definitely okay to say."

"Good," he nervously laughed. "Because I really like it when you smile, Elsa."

It was around 5 in the morning when they finally decided to go to sleep. "Good night," she said.

"Good night," he said, lingering a little bit by the door way.

"Would you…want to get dinner with me later?" Elsa struggled nervously to ask this.

Jack's face broke into the biggest smile ever, "I'd love to!"

Later that day, Elsa went through the clothes she had packed and tried to find the one that would look best on her for her dinner with Jack. As she looked at the mirror, she mentally scolded herself for acting like a teenage girl getting ready for her first date. Was this a date? She felt her face grow warm and she buried her face into her clothes as she tried to process what was happening to her. This was Jack Frost, her assistant. How wildly inappropriate would it be if she started to develop feelings for her assistant?

But then again, this was Jack Frost. The man who brought her coffee in the morning with the little handwritten notes on the side; she turned to the unfinished coffee that lay next to her bed side from the day before. She smiled as she saw the words "congratulations!" written across the top of the cup. This was Jack Frost, her assistant that would bring her food while she was in business meetings with President North. This was Jack Frost, the first person she let herself open up to in what felt like the first time in forever.

Jack Frost, the person who had managed to melt the ice queen's frozen heart.

_Day Six. _

Tomorrow would be the last day of the business trip and Jack didn't want to leave it on a bad note. At dinner, he told Elsa about a conversation that he had with President North a few days after the dinner party.

"President North told me that he wanted to offer me an executive position at his company, what do you think about that?" He studied her face for any signs of emotions; her face remained calm.

"You should take it."

His heart sank a little when she said this, but he tried his best not to show it. And for the rest of that evening they remained quiet. The next day when Jack stopped by Elsa's room to drop off some food, she refused to open the door. He returned sadly to his room, what was he going to do? It wasn't like he was going to take the job but hearing Elsa say that made him wonder if she really wanted him to go.

He heard a knock on the door and to his surprise, there stood Elsa on the other side holding a cup of coffee. He looked at the side and saw the words "take the job" written on the side.

"Are you sure?"

"This is an amazing opportunity, you should take the job," she paused. "I already told President North you would."

"Well thanks, I guess," he said a little sadly. She turned away from him, but Jack grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Wait, Elsa."

"Yes?"

"I'll miss…working at the company," he mentally hit himself for not saying he was going to miss her. They stood there, neither one of them saying anything; he finally broke the silence.

"Hey do you want to go on a walk with me?"

They walked around exploring the hotel and ended up at the pool. Jack watched Elsa sit on the edge of the pool and dip her feet into the water. He asked her why she accepted the job for him.

"I think you're highly qualified for the position."

"Is that it? Aren't you going to miss me?" Elsa was silent for a moment and didn't answer him.

"You deserve this job, I know how hard working you are, this could open up more doors for you."

"I know you're right, it's just," he sighed. "You're right, as always. So I guess that's that."

"Look, you know I'm not really good with things like this, so I'm having a really hard time saying this. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll miss you too—"he pushed her into the pool. "JACK!"

"Sorry Elsa, I couldn't resist," he grinned and held out a hand to help her out. "So you're really going to miss me?"

She scowled at him before pulling him into the pool with her, "I take it back."

He looked at her in complete shock and start to splash water at her, "Hey you can't take that back!"

They played in the water for a while and were dripping wet by the time they made their way back to Jack's hotel room. He handed her a towel and she blushed when he took off his shirt to change into a dry one; he was unaware that she was eyeing his every move.

When he told her that he was offered another job, her mind went frantic. Her first instinct was to tell him to stay with her and to reject the position. But she thought back to their conversations of how Jack wanted to put his business skills to good use. Before she knew it, she was knocking on President North's hotel room door telling him that Jack would accept the position. She did this to herself, but she knew that this would be the best decision for Jack, even if that meant letting him leave the company and her. She was so deep in thought that she was unaware of Jack putting a blue sweater over her head.

"I wouldn't want you to get sick." She nodded her head; his sweater was soft and smelled like him, she breathed in the scent. Jack was watching her intensely and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes; she closed her eyes at the touch of his fingers across her face.

"Why did you hire me?" he asked her softly.

"I thought you were the most qualified person out of everyone I interviewed," he frowned unsatisfied with her answer. "Is that it?"

"No," she whispered quietly. "I remembered seeing you on the first day I started school. We only had one class together, but I remembered how cheerful and fun you were and you intrigued me. And then when you interviewed years later I thought that maybe if I hired you…I could get to know you more. That's why I kept you around."

"I could stay, if you asked me to, just say the word."

Elsa shook her head sadly, "I want what's best for you Jack."

"What if what's best for me is to stay here with the company and…with you."

"Don't be silly Jack; you can't mix your personal business with your professional life."

Jack wanted to say something but he knew how stubborn Elsa was and said nothing more. He walked her back to her room and as they were walking, he felt Elsa's fingers intertwine with his. He looked down at their hands in amazement and at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were pointed forward to avoid eye contact with his. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently as they stopped outside of her door.

"Keep the jacket; it looks way better on you anyway."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something else but stopped, unable to find words. There were too many emotions going through her, and for once she was unable to control them. She mumbled a quiet "thank you" and bid him goodnight. When she shut the door behind her, he stood outside still staring at the door wondering if he should knock. She stood on the other side wondering if she should go after him.

_Day Seven. _

It was quiet between them as they packed their clothes and rode to the airport. None of them said anything to each other and by the time they had arrived back in Arendelle it was dark. Jack drove Elsa to her house and helped bring her luggage inside her home, and when he was finished they stood on the steps outside her house.

"Jack, I—" but her words failed her. She was never good at expressing herself and she knew that if she did not tell Jack how she felt, she would regret it for the rest of her life. But she just couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to tell Jack how much he meant to her; she didn't have to.

"Elsa," Jack said as he rested his forehead against hers. "I feel the same way."

Her head was spinning and she was drowning in the icy blue color of his eyes. They stood there in silence, their eyes speaking for them. Her heart was beating rapidly as she felt him finally step back, holding one of her hands gently in his.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you…Mr. Frost."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said and softly kissed her hand; and with that, she watched him go.

xXxXxXx

Jack had been gone for a week and Elsa missed him terribly. He had changed her for the better and he wasn't even there to see it. She let her hair down instead of keeping it in a tight bun and switched from her black business suits to a black pencil skirt and colorful blue blouses. She began to talk more much to the delight of her employees who did in fact loved and adored her. She was more relaxed and looked happier than she did in years; Elsa had come back from the business trip a different person.

One morning Elsa stepped into her office to see a fresh cup of coffee sitting by her computer. She picked it up and saw the words "I've missed you" written on the side in familiar handwriting. She immediately ran out of her office and nearly fell over backwards as she bumped into the person she wanted to see.

"Jack!" he caught her before she fell down and held her by the waist as he helped her stand back up. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said giving her the crooked smile she missed seeing.

"But what about President North and your new job, why aren't you there?"

"Well you know it was great for the first few days," he said and then his eyes softened when he looked at her. "But Arendelle Incorporated is my family, no one can replace that. I'm here to stay."

Without a second thought, Elsa grabbed his face and kissed him. He was stunned at what she was doing but brought her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Elsa felt complete bliss as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips move in unison with hers. When they broke apart, they heard all the employees cheering loudly. Elsa, forgetting that there were people around, buried her face into his suit jacket. Jack laughed happily and kissed the top of her head.

"So I heard that you're in need of an assistant; I think I'd be perfect for the job."

"Actually, there's a position open for vice president," she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "If you're interested, that is. Perhaps we could schedule a meeting at seven o'clock tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked before leaning down to kiss her again.

Elsa smiled up at him, "Don't be silly Jack, this is strictly business."


End file.
